


Scars of a hero

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Some Aiolos x Seika fluff. Involving a topic nobody ever seems to bring up.
Relationships: Sagittarius Aiolos/Seika
Kudos: 3





	Scars of a hero

Sweaty and exhausted, but oh so content, Seika was lying in the large bed she shared with Aiolos. The archer was lying next to her, equally as content. Their lovemaking had been passionate and beautiful as it always was. The young Japanese felt as snug as a bug in a rug; how could she be anything but happy at the side of a man such like Aiolos.  
The room was lit by two fire-bowls, casting a flickering light and dancing shadows. It was the middle of the night, and while Seika was growing more and more tired, she still hadn't fallen asleep. Instead, lost in thought, Seika turned her head to look at him. He had his eyes closed, dozing a little. It was incredible how peaceful he could look in sleep. Even when he was only dozing like right now. Her eyes wandered down to his broad, strong chest she loved to cuddle against.  
When she saw the scars spread across it, a wave of sadness rushed through her. She had of course seen them before, but had never mentioned them towards him. By the looks of them, they were bound to come along some very painful memories she didn't want to stir.  
While they made her sad, they also had something eerily and morbidly fascinating. They formed a bright pattern across is almost bronze-like skin. And not only his torso, but also his arms. And on his back she had spotted them too.   
While they did look intriguing, they also showed what Aiolos must have gone through. There were just so many and so many different kinds of scars, it was clear that he was attacked by more than one person. They made Seika's heart ache because they were also proof of the pain Aiolos must have suffered.  
Until now, she had avoided the topic as not to stir the awful memories they obviously held. Now, however, she couldn't help but stretch out a hand and gently streak across one of them.  
Instantly, Aiolos' eyes opened. They settled on her, two gleaming, emerald green orbs.   
Seika's hand flinched back.  
"I'm sorry", she murmured. "Did that hurt?"  
A smile lifted the corners of his mouth. "Not at all." After a little pause he asked: "You are curious about them, aren't you."  
She nodded. There was no point in denial. "I think I know…"  
Aiolos sighs, the smile vanishing. "They are in fact what you think they are. They are the scars I have received during my escape from Sanctuary."  
Seika's insides knotted a little. She had heard the story, of Aiolos sacrificing his young life to save Athena and being falsely branded a traitor.   
The Sagittarian followed up with something she did not expect from the usually so upbeat and good-natured man.  
"I am surprised they don't bother you…"  
Those few words made her freeze and stare at him in disbelief. He had carried such dreary thoughts with him and she hadn't noticed it at all? And why bring it up now of all times? They had, after all,   
"Why should I?", she replied immediately once she had her wits about her again. She absolutely didn't want him thinking in that direction.  
"Well…", he said, unusually hesitant. "They…"  
Seika had to stop him. So, almost on its own, her arm moved, and she pressed a finger gently on his lips.  
"Don't", she said. "Please don't. This doesn't suit you at all. This is not at all the Aiolos I know." Her finger traveled from the lip down to a series of the scars and traced along it. "Isn't it you who always says the heart is what matters? And yours is the biggest heart I know. These scars may carry some painful memories… but to me, they are nothing else but the marks of a true hero. They are the marks of someone who had given his life for the world."  
Aiolos regarded her silently for a long while. Seika grew almost worried while trying to figure out what was going on behind those emerald orbs that were his eyes. Then, finally, his usual, warm smile returned to his lips.  
"I never thought of them that way", he admitted in a low voice – and promptly kissed her gently on the lips. "For me, they were always a reminder of the most painful and dark time in my life. And I was afraid that they might drive people away by making them uncomfortable. Thank you for letting me see them in a different light and make my peace with them."  
Seika responded with a smile of her own, then pulled his head towards her, placed a kiss on his forehead and then cuddled closely against him.  
She felt oddly happy. For once, she had been the one encouraging Aiolos. The Sagittarius Saint was so strong in both mind and body, that he seemed to need no help from anyone. Usually, it was him encouraging others. Seika… she hadn't even been able to help her brother and his friends during the hard battles they fought. This new feeling of being needed by someone… it made her feel more content than ever before.  
The Sagittarian's warm, strong arm wrapped around her. A gentle kiss on the top of her head.  
"Thank you", he repeated. "Now rest, my love. It is late."  
Seika already half asleep, looked up at him one last time. "If you want to tell me the full story of these scars… I'm always there to listen."  
"I know. And one day, I will. Promise."  
She sighed contentedly. "I know the memories are painful… but… never forget that in the end, these are the scars of a hero."  
With that, she closed her eyes. And this time, she slowly drifted into the realm of sleep, wrapped in the warmth of the man she loved.


End file.
